


французский

by shushusbaobei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, non-magic au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushusbaobei/pseuds/shushusbaobei
Summary: когда Паркинсон говорила, что может получить все, что только душе угодно, она всегда добавляла «почти». и этим «почти», не трудно догадаться, была Грейнджер.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 2





	французский

Паркинсон не была счастлива. Хоть в её жизни _почти_ не было слова «нет» — в конце концов, деньги решают слишком много проблем, чтобы быть _совершенно_ несчастной богачкой, — её уверенность в себе стремительно снижалась, а уверенность в том, что быть лучшей во всем — её прямая обязанность, также неумолимо возрастала. Впрочем, неудобства от этого, по её словам, были бы минимальны, если не учитывать сплошное «удовлетворительно» на французском и Грейнджер. Меньшим из зол при этом она считала именно французский, потому что с Грейнджер — Пэнси произносила её фамилию с некоторым азартом в голосе — с Грейнджер нужно было помаяться.

_Не только из-за того, что та была лучшей на французском_

Когда Паркинсон говорила, что может получить все, что только душе угодно, она всегда добавляла «почти». И этим «почти», не трудно догадаться, была Грейнджер. Спустя несчисленное количество попыток заполучить и её, а Пэнси _несомненно_ была популярна, и _не только среди парней_ , даже сдалась ненадолго. Причем, если на чистоту, тогда она и сама не до конца понимала своё «заполучить» — имело ли это смысла больше, чем просто переспать? Возможно, но раз уж сама она к тому моменту не была уверена, то и я пока торопиться с выводами не стану.

В конце концов, жизнь почему-то всегда выбирала сторону Паркинсон, подкидывая ей новые удачные совпадения и шансы. И в очередную среду, пока она без зазрения совести прогуливала очередную пару по физкультуре в курилке при институте, Гермиона Грейнджер собственной персоной заявилась туда в слезах и потребовала — а Пэнси не любила, когда с ней разговаривают так, будто она чем-то обязана — стрельнуть сигарету. Паркинсон молча засунула руку во внутренний карман, молча достала пачку и протянула Грейнджер, неотрывно смотря на неё с плохо скрытым недоумением. Та с размаху плюхнулась на лавочку и, зажав сигарету между губ, закатила глаза. Щеки её были всё ещё мокрые.

— Что, дождь пошёл? — Паркинсон ухмыльнулась и протянула зажигалку.

Грейнджер промычала в ответ что-то вроде «очень смешно», потом сделала затяжку и закашлялась; откинула голову назад, прислонив её к стенке, и уже четче повторила:

— Очень смешно, — при этом она снова закатила глаза и снова затянулась. Бумага быстро поползла к фильтру. Грейнджер снова закашлялась.

— Ты ведь не куришь, — вспомнила Паркинсон тоже поднеся сигарету к губам.

Грейнджер только помотала головой, протягивая назад зажигалку, и скрестила ноги.

— И с чего тебе это понадобилось? — про себя она добавила «снова», подумав, что не стоит говорить это вслух. И тут же пожалела, что задала вопрос, потому что вспомнила, что совершенно не любит слушать о чужих проблемах.

— А тебе зачем знать, — сказала как отрезала Грейнджер, и Пэнси мысленно поблагодарила её за это. Она закрыла глаза и приготовилась провести остаток пары в молчании.

— Да, дождь пошёл, — прервала её Грейнджер, убирая с лица прилипшие волосы.

Оставалось ещё около сорока минут, а разговаривать было то ли неловко, то ли не о чем. В любом случае, то, что они уже успели обсудить, не касалось толком ни одной из них. Грейнджер посматривала на экран телефона, изредка загорающийся от уведомлений, будто чего-то ждала. Паркинсон не спрашивала, только подглядывая через плечо сидящей. Стало настолько спокойно, что она уже чуть было не начала засыпать. Резкий звук знакомой песни, начавшейся явно откуда-то с середины, ударил по ушам. Пэнси отошла ото сна. Грейнджер вскочила и взяла трубку, выбежала на улицу, лицо её через пару секунд очернилось злостью. Она закричала что-то и, вероятно не дослушав, сбросила звонок. Вернувшись в курилку, посмотрела на Паркинсон так, словно была апельсином, из которого только что выжали сок, и снова попросила сигарету.

— Хватит тебе, — мягко отказала ей Пэнси, тоже присев на лавочку.

— Выкладывай, — сказала она, тяжело вздохнув и метнув в Грейнджер взгляд полный настойчивого ожидания.

Грейнджер шумно выдохнула:

— Рон, — Пэнси только подняла бровь. Уизел, как она его окрестила еще два года назад, ей не нравился. Впрочем, это скорее было связано с тем, что _Грейнджер ей нравилась._

Следующим был французский. Они разошлись в разные стороны, сделав вид, что ничего не было, хотя обе, конечно, знали, что _было_.

[Х]

Гермиона Грейнджер _была_ счастлива. У неё был Рон, бюджетное место и кот, ждавший в съемной квартире. Гермиона Грейнджер _была_ счастлива, потому что у неё был желтый зонт, и если она его забывала дома, что случалось, надо признать, довольно редко, то Паркинсон всегда могла пройтись с ней под своим до автобусной остановки после учёбы.

На первом курсе Гермиона была более замкнутой, чем теперь, через год, но всё же смогла обзавестись парочкой подруг. И не смотря на «ауру ботана», лучший результат буквально во всём, Гермиона была.. классная (да, чтобы выяснить, что думают о ней одногруппники, Грейнджер действительно составила опрос и раздала каждому, но не будем об этой мелочи).

Одним словом, не может же сама Пэнси Паркинсон влюбиться в не-классного человека.

Почему я позволила себе эту наглость, сказать о чувствах Паркинсон в повествовании о Гермионе. Спешу оправдаться: потому что она сама прекрасно знала об этом и, более того, успешно её динамила. Между тем, время шло, а соблазн ответить на ненавязчивый флирт подруги детства не давал покоя все больше, — отношения с Роном катились кувырком к обрыву стремительно и неумолимо, хоть признала Гермиона это только теперь. Когда до нее дошёл слух, что тот изменил ей с Лавандой, которая, между прочим, и была одной из университетских подруг, Гермиона поняла, что это — не то что точка, большая клякса на весь лист. Она направилась к Браун с вопросом в лоб, на который получила ответ с нескрываемо хвастливой интонацией, и всё поняла. В этот же день она снова попробовала курить и снова с Паркинсон.

[Х]

Надо признать, их дружба уже не была прежней, и только не только из-за влюбленности Пэнси, и не только из-за Уизли. В какой-то момент они просто.. перестали говорить. Паркинсон по возможности избегала встреч, по возможности напоминала себе, что не может быть не-подругой, по возможности зарывалась в учебу, по возможности напивалась в хлам. Грейнджер делала всё то же, по мере необходимости.

И вот теперь они снова принялись за старое, как в школе. Снова вернулись к прежним подколам и разговорам на учёбе, снова смотрят один на двоих сериал под одним на двоих одеялом в квартире Гермионы и перекидываются дурацкими комментариями к происходящему.

«Даже смешно, что это стало так непривычно» — думает она, уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо. _Паркинсон пахнет первой любовью, идеализированной красотой и мятой_.

Это от сигарет.

Паркинсон.. — Гермиона поправляет себя — Пэнси мягкая и тёплая, когда смеется над очередной репликой Макс* и говорит, что нужно обязательно купить домой кактус, потому что они миленькие и колючие. Гермиона считает — это не логично — но обещает купить.

Гермиона сдается шуточным подкатам, хитрому взгляду из-под темных ресниц и ухмылке в уголке губ.

 _Гермиона сдается_.

Гермиона смотрит на Пэнси и непроизвольно, но от того не менее взволнованно, выдает:

— Я могу подтянуть твой французский.

— Надеюсь, поцелуй? — парирует Пэнси, едва оторвавшись от экрана и не ожидая _ни-че-го_ в ответ. Пэнси закатывает глаза и усмехается, прежде чем получить своё _ничего_ смазанным поцелуем и чужими прохладными ладонями на своих щеках.

Гермиона ждёт, пока Пэнси ответит на него. И Пэнси, конечно, отвечает.


End file.
